


The Universe Princess

by QueenLexie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Crazy, Elementary School, F/M, Grades, Help, Magic, Multi, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Students, Teaching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLexie/pseuds/QueenLexie
Summary: In a different world, a world with god and goddess. Where Zeus ruled the gods and had children with a goddess named Leto. His children were twins, his son Apollo actually had  five children. The secret child was a demigod and hated living with all the gods. All she want to do was explore the universe and go see the human. But her father won't let her. One day the secret child called  The Dark One and made a deal with him. The deal was to send her down to Earth with her human mother. But of course as he always says, "Magic Always Comes With A Price".....





	1. Chapters

**Author's Note:**

> This the first part of the Crazy Family series

_1\. The Property of The Universe_

_2\. She's Just A Kid_

_3\. Her Own Castle_

_4\. Everything Gonna Be Different Now_

_5\. Frenemies_

_6\. Puppy Love_

_7\. 11th Birthday_

_8\. Magic?_

_9\. Visions_

_10\. Arrow Lessons_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_{More chapters will be probably added later and these the frist book out three I want to write. I'm sorry for the miss spelling and bad grammar and for the bad details. I try my best. The second book is gonna be like my deleted Hufflepuff book, just different story to go with the one I want to tell and to go with In Love With A Dead Man and third will be more for 18+. Thank you all. And enjoy.}_


	2. The Property Of The Universe

_ In a different world, where a god named Zeus who is the king of the gods and the god of thunder, he has an older brother named Hades and another brother Poseidon who had a daughter named Pandora. Apollo who is the son of Zeus, he is the god of archery, music and dance, truth and prophecy and has five children. One of his children had been a secret because she was a product of an affair with a human. The girl’s name was a mystery, some say it was Asya but that was a cover up for her real name. Asya was a curious child, when she was about ten years old, she had made her way down to Earth where she saw amazing sights and meet a human boy named Christopher. Every day they would play together and become best friends, this also how Pandora found out about Asya. Asya and Pandora are almost the same age and Pandora has always come down to the humans. When Apollo found out Asya was going down to the humans, he was furious _

__ _ Asya did not stand for this, she loved the human world and didn't want to be a secret anymore. She felt like a burden. A month passed and she finally found someone who could save all her problems, she had read a book and found a wizard named The Dark One. He was a very powerful being and was known to make deals with people who wanted to change their lives. Asya had summoned him and what she did not know there was a price, the Dark One asked for her to steal a thunderbolt from Zeus. This was not an easy task for Asya, she had to sneak into Zeus palace and avoid his guards. She made it to Zeus chambers and got the thunderbolt, as soon as she got it. The Dark One teleported her out of there and back to him. Then he warned her about another price but it was too late. Asya had asked him to changed her life to live with humans.  _

__ _ When the deal was struck that when finally Apollo had noticed his daughter was missing and he found the book. He rushed to Zeus and told him about Asya and her real name. Zeus was fed up with his son's actions and locked him up, for the next pasting years he looked for Lexie. But he never could find her so out love for the grandchild he never meet he made a prophecy. That said ‘In 20 years a baby will be born in March who is a female. Who has the largest and kindest heart She will have visions of what happens in the past, the present, and future of the universe. The baby will save a broken man from death itself. She will control the stars and seas, the planets, the galaxies, the universe. Her name is Lexie Uno.’ _

__ _ In a hospital on Earth during March of 1999, a big snowstorm was outside the window of Kelly Uno, with her husband Chad Uno holding her hand, she was giving birth to a baby girl. Kelly and Chad knew that this little girl was going to change the world, the Universe forever. They would tell her when the time comes for her to know the truth. But for now, let her see the world as a place she could have freedom. The girl with a reading problem will grow up and be the best she could be for her Universe and her people. But she didn't know it yet. _

  
  



	3. She's Just A Kid

10 years later, Lexie just walked into school with a smile, first day of 5th grade. Lexie was now in a bigger school because her elementary school only went up to 4th grade, she was going to Middle School. Lexie glanced at her listed of teachers and found her homeroom teacher, Mr. Bean and that made her giggle. Such a weird last name, but she shouldn't be like, her last name was Spanish for the number one, Lexie was not even Spanish, she was French and Italian. Lexie walked down to the room 102 and his name a sign on the door. Lexie walked in and fixing her backpack, she swallowed hard a little, glancing at the other students, she really didn't know any of them. She had friends from the other school, but she was not lucky enough to get them in her homeroom. She glanced at the whiteboard next, seeing the teacher's name again with 'Welcome to Rivendell Middle School'. Lexie took a deep breath in and out, now walking the full room and looking around for her name anywhere on the desks that were in little groups. Then she found her name in the back group of desk with one another name 'Kayla' and Lexie sat down pushing up her dark brown glasses her nose, fixing her dress that was a darkish blue, her dirty blond curly hair was down, she didn't take her backpack off yet, too nervous to care about it.

Her eyes finally landed on the teacher, he was old with nicely done up short pepper and salt hair, a tie that was theme school with a white shirt and tin pants, he just walked into the room smiling and he had glasses too. She smiles a bit more at that part, she always felt more connected to people with glasses, she didn't really know why. He was looking around and had his hands on his hips, just watching the students talk to each other, then they made eye contact, but not for long, Lexie's eyes moved fastly away to her new classmates, now feeling a little embarrassed. But pushed away those feelings, a few moments later finally everyone was in the classroom and Mr. Bean finally made that speech that every teacher makes on the first day. Like the rules of the school, rules of the classroom, papers to give to the student's parents, and the schedules. Then they did a little name game to learn everyone names, Lexie learned Mr. Bean was her Math and Science teacher and the other was Mrs. Polly who was ELA and her Social Study teacher, she liked them both, by the end of the day she made a friends with Kalay and she could tell this year would be a good year.

99 days after on a Friday, Lexie was so nervous and been so busy, she forgot to study for their Science test today and the last test she had gotten a bad grade and her mother had warned her if she got another bad grade, she would take her crappy phone away. Lexie didn't want a bad grade but she could careless for her phone, it was a crappy and a used one, but Lexie again didn't want a bad grade on her test, she takes a deep breath and looked over her study guide, she wasn't good at vocabulary at all. Kalay was also looking at her study guide and then turned to Lexie, seeing she looked stressed. "Hey, Lexie, you look a little stressed." Kalay was a little dark skin with straight black hair, she usual outfit was leggings and a shirt with a little sweater.

Lexie looks at her, smiling a little at her, then nods, "I am stressed. I don't want another bad grade. I have been busy and I didn't get to study that much as I wanted to." Lexie frowns a little, sighing and Kalay frowns a bit, pats her shoulder a little.

"Don't worry, just do the best you can, like you always do." Kalay went back to last-minute studying and Lexie sighs again, nodding and also went back to studying. Lexie was a hard working all and her teachers knew that and she loved school, she really did and always did her work. She was the goody-goody. And now she was freaking out about the quiz. Finally, Mr. Bean said to the class, "Alright, everyone. Only have a pencil on your desk."

After the test, they could do what they wanted, Lexie was just talking to Kalay and kinda freaking out, she knew she didn't do good on the test and she was in big trouble with her mother and father. She sighs to herself and then she hears her name from Mr. Bean mouth, calling for her. "Lexie, come up to me, now." His voice was angry, she frowned at that sound of anger and she went up to him, with a blank kind of face.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Lexie said in a sad tone and Mr. Bean nodded, showing her test and there on the top was a bad grade, she frowned more and looked at him and he looked very disappointed.

"You always work hard. What happened to my working hard girl? I am very not pleased with you." He said to her, she looked down from his eyes, she hated this, her eyes were watery now and she just nodded at him and walked back to her seat, sighing in a deep shaky breath and couldn't wait to go home.

When Lexie got home to her mother and father also there was two man in black suits their with earbuds in their ears, Lexie raised an eyebrow at her mother. "What's going on, mother?" Lexie mother and father, Kelly and Chad, looked at her with a worry on their faces and clearing their throats, they both walked over to her and bend down to Lexie and her mother said.

"My sunshine, there's something we haven't told you yet. A few days ago someone discovered a lot of gold and other treasures in a cave in the Caribbeans. There was something else there, a crown." Her father held up a beautiful crown that looks like it could fit Lexie's head and Lexie looked a little wide-eyed at her parents and confused. Her mother continues, 

"This crown belongs to the Princess of the Universe. And that's you."

Lexie laughs at them and shaking her head to them, she could not believe this joke and said in laughter,

"Pfft, yeah right. So those two are my bodyguards or something?" She didn't believe any word what they said.

"We are not joking around, Lexie. You are the Princess of The Universe. And yes they are." Her father finally spoke up and looked seriously and Lexie looked at them in disbelief and then her father gave her the crown. Lexie looked at it and saw her name is engraved on the crown, she looked shocked now and looked at her parents than at the two men in black.

"So this not a joke? You're serious?"

"We are serious, my sunshine." Her mother said in a sweet voice and Lexie looked back at the crown still in shock and then her mother said, 

"Those two men are also here to take you to your castle. But on Sunday you'll come back here and finish the rest of the school year. But then you get homeschooled at your castle." Now Lexie looked at both even shocker and angry, shaking her head, "No, no, I don't want to. I want to stay with my friends. And what about you all here."

"Lexie, you need to think about now more than us and your friends. You have a whole Universe to rule and you have to go without us. But don't worry, we see you on weekends." Her father said in kind of a series voice and sadly.

"I am a kid. I can't rule a whole Universe. This is too much." Lexie looked at them both saying this, not wanting to leave school or have this much responsibility.

Her mother looking at her father and said in a sad tone, "Chad, don't make her do this... She is just a kid." Her mother had a tiny bit of tears because she did not want her daughter so far away from her. She knew this for a long, but she was never ready for it. Kelly wanted her baby to be out of danger, but she knew that evil people and gods will go after her. Chad, on the other hand, knew Zeus would want him to have Lexie honored and he would not like if he didn't make Lexie go to the castle and live there. Chad sighed and rubbed his forehead with his fingers.

"I'm sorry... But this is how it has to be... Please don't make this harder." Chad led the two men in the suits and bringing them to Lexie's room and they grabbed the suitcases and Lexie was shaking her head as she watches them in shock and starts sobbing, she did not want to be the princess if that meant she wouldn't see her friends anymore or be with her family. Kelly went over to her daughter and hugging her and had tears also and kissing her head.

"I'm sorry this all is such crap, but Lexie listen to me. You are going be a great ruler. But if you really don't want to. I think we can keep this a secret But your father has to follow orders.."

"Orders? What are you talking about?" Lexie looking up at her mother and wiping her face with her sleeve but tears keep coming down her cheeks and she sniffs. Kelly shaking her head and sighing.

"All in good time... Lexie keep being you, don't be like other rulers who go power hungry and become evil. Like the Queen Of England. Be like her. A kind ruler."

"But mom... How do I do that? I don't know the first thing about ruling a whole Universe." Lexie sobbing a little more in her hands, "And I don't want to go so far away from my friends.."

"You have to... You are safer far away from where people who know you and probably most likely want your crown.." Kelly wiping her daughter's face with her hand and stroking her cheek and kissing her head. Lexie's father comes back with the two bodyguards and both were carrying suitcases and Lexie hugging her mother tightly. Chad comes over to both of them and sighing, he hated to give away his little girl to the crown.

"Time to go, Lexie."

"But dad... Please." Lexie begging her father to not let her go away by herself with these black suit men and the crown that was crashing her life down right in front of her eyes.


	4. Her Own Castle

Lexie's father pulled Lexie away from her mother and made her say goodbye to her little brother, he takes her to the all black car and putting her in the backseat, she cries hard for her dad to not make her go, but her father shouting the door and let the two men take Lexie to an airport and she calmed down after good half an hour of the drive to the airport, she kept quiet now and having bloodshot eyes from crying. Once they got to the airport, the men drove her to a jet. Lexie looked surprised and thinking to herself, 'Wow... A private jet? I get my own private jet?" Lexie walking onto the jet and looking around at the hight class chairs and tables, she sat in a window seat and watches the jet take off, right after she felt her eyes closing and she felt right to sleep. Lexie was woken up by one of the black suit men and he said having a very deep voice.

"Look out your window." Lexie nodded and yawned, looking out her window, she saw a big grand castle that was all white with thousands of windows, her jaw dropped at the site of it and all the trees.

"Where are we?"

"Hohenschwangau, Germany. And your castle is called Neuschwanstein Castle." The man said and Lexie looked more wide-eyed at him and looked back at the castle. A castle all to herself, maids and butlers just for her, maybe she'll actually like being here, but she really didn't want to leave her friends back home. The jet landed in the opening in the middle of it, once Lexie stepped out the jet and looked around in amazement, it was Autumn there like back home. Lexie just could not believe she was going to live in a castle in Germany.

The men in black suits, who names were Mark and Sam led Lexie up the stairs through the side door, she walked in after them two, her jaw dropped as she stepped into her castle, everything was gold and cream color with golden chandeliers with a nice rage in the middle of the floor. Then there was maids and butlers lined up, now Lexie almost fell down at all this all, she was so loving this now. Sam stands next to the line and said in the bright voice, "These are all your maids and one butler. The main butler is Niles." Niles steps out, smiling and bowed his head to Lexie, 

"Princess Lexie, nice meeting you." he had nice black suits and the maids had on black and white outfits.

Lexie now squeals a little and smiles happily, giggles, "You're telling me, you actually a real person?"

Niles chuckles a little, nodding "One thing you gonna learn Lexie. Is all the fictional characters. Are real." 

Lexie jaw dropped again and then laughed in disbelief. Did they take her as a fool? She shakes her head at them and said."Yeah, right. You'll tell me, ever fictional character, like I don't know, Captain Jack Sparrow is real?"

"Wasn't he a pirate? And he was based on someone, so yes." Niles said in a true voice and looked at Lexie with a serious look. Lexie looked surprised and confused at the same time, 'How can fictional characters are real?' She not complaining, that was totally awesome.

"Wow...I mean that's amazing how fictional characters are actually real."

"Mhm, now my duty is to show you more around the castle. So follow me." Niles said happily and leaning her to the next room. Lexie smiles and followed him and said.

"I think I gonna like it here."

As Niles showed her around, that song was from Annie and it played in her head, Niles shows her the big kitchen and dining room, where she will eat, the castle had a lot to do with Zuse and God. Lexie herself didn't go to church that often, but Lexie knows some of the Bible and she had her First Communion. But this castle was very religious and that didn't bother Lexie, she like knowing when she died she'll go somewhere and her spirit will live on. Niles showed her more around the castle, showing her a room that had a piano and that if she wanted to, she could learn how to play it and Lexie always wanted to know how to play an instrument. So Lexie said yes to that, Niles showed other sitting areas and living room that had a big tv and showed her a lot of bedrooms and a lot of bathrooms. Then Niles leads her to an art room, she was so happy to have her own art room to practice more drawing and painting, Niles also said that she has an art teacher, so she can learn more things. She was so happy, she always loved art. Niles had led Lexie up a lot of stairs to the top tower of the castle, opening the door and showing her own room, it had London and Paris theme with the colors blue and white and a new desk, new wardrobe, new everything and a window that had a great view of the land and the mountains. Lexie jumped on the bed, smiling happily and screamed out for happiness.

"Niles this room is absolutely beautiful! It's totally me! How did you guys know?"

"Well, you know the government knows things about you and most everyone. And they had kept this a secret until everything was ready for you."

"Wait... What? How long have they knew this?" Lexie now looked a bit taken back with this new information. "Did my parents know this for a long time as while?"

"Umm... I don't really know." That was kind of a lie, the government a few months ago told him about this job, but until now he didn't know it was for a princess.

"Something my mom said still is bugging me. She said my dad had to follow orders." Lexie said suspiciously.

"Oh? Sorry, Lexie. But I don't know.." Niles said truthful and putting his hands behind his back and then he went out of the room and grabbing something and brought it to Lexie. It was a kitten. Lexie looking at the kitten and taking it and said in a high voice.

"Oh my god! A kitten! For me?! Thank you so much!" Lexie cuddles the kitten gently and pets his head and he meows she looks at his collar, "Tiger. That is a great name."

"Alright, you have fun now. Breakfast will be done shortly." Niles said and walked back down the stairs, Lexie smiled after him and jumped back onto her bed with Tiger, squeals again out of happiness, she never been so happy and felt like a spoiled kid. But she wasn't, she just got lucky, but she did wonder how is this all happening? Was this all just a wonderful dream? How was her, a normal girl turning into a Princess in one day? Maybe she should ask Niles, would he even know? Lexie pets Tiger as they both played on her bed and then Lexie got up, went to her closet, it was a walk-in closet, her jaw dropped at the site of it, there were new clothes and new shoes. Then Lexie saw another button under the light switch, she presses it and a draw opened, three crowns were in it, she almost forgot about the crown they had found that was on her head the whole time. Lexie takes off the crown and put on the empty holder, then two doors opened to see a big crown and staff, she jaw dropped again, it was her Queen crown. Lexie careful puts crown she already had on the empty spot and gently grabbed the blue crown and put on her head, then looked in the mirror. Lexie just realized Niles said breakfasts and that meant it was the next day. She needs to get dress into something else because she had her school clothes on from yesterday. Lexie looked through the clothes, finding a light brown shirt and jeans and she also finds a lot of flower crowns. Lexie put on owl ring and have light brown boots with a silver flower crown Lexie look herself in the mirror once again, she felt like a Princess now and kind of looked like one.


	5. Everything Is Gonna Be Different Now

Lexie went down the stairs of the towner, taking deeps breaths in and out, this would be her life now, living in a castle and ruling a big Universe of a lot of people and aliens, if there were any out there. Maybe there is, if not then she just ruling over the space in the whole Universe. This was a lot to take in for a 10-year-old girl. Being princess of the whole Universe and taking care of problems and people, then some people who also want take her place and kill her now. Lexie probably is now one of the biggest targets ever in the whole Universe. This was going through Lexie's head as she finally reached the dining room with a big long table and there was a plate at the end of the table with a nice looking food. Head of the table too? Everything is really going be different now. Lexie has been repeating that in her head for the last few minutes and she was more scared of this job. Was a schoolgirl really ready for the biggest job in the universe? Lexie was eating now, being quiet because no one else was eating with her, just Sam and Mark were at the doors guarding it. Niles was pouring her milk and Lexie looked over at him. "Niles?"

"Yes, miss?" Niles smiles at Lexie, putting the milk down on the table.

Lexie smiled right back said. "Is just us here? Just call me, Lexie"

"No, your maids, me and one more person on her way. She'll be your nanny on weekends and sometimes on vacations. Alright, I'll call you, Lexie then" Niles grinned at Lexie, having his hands together. Lexie almost fell out of her chair and smiling even brighter, almost squealing loud. But she didn't, she just said in very high voice.

"A nanny? You mean the nanny you know?"

"Yes, duh of course" Niles chuckled at Lexie, his hand was in his ear like the high voice hurt his ears.

"Oh god. I actually may faint" Lexie put her hand on her head and another hand on her heart, smiling so brightly.

Niles had to chuckle again and said, "You want me to get you some water, Lexie?"

Then the main door of the castle opened a very nasal voice echoed through the hallway. "Wow! This is beautiful!" Niles smiling and walking to the door and Lexie squealing a little to herself and following him, shyly staying behind him, the Nile takes the woman jacket,

"Fran, welcome." Fran smiling and hugging Niles, made a kiss noise against his cheek,

"Niles! So good to see you." She looked around and then saw Lexie who had the biggest smile in the room and Fran made a very loud laugh. "Oh my god. I'm so honored! Princess Lexie, when I found out I was gonna be a nanny for royalty. You can't believe how happy I was."

"You're honored!? Oh my! I'm honored! I can't believe you're gonna be my nanny and he's gonna be my butler! This one the best days of my life!" Lexie squealed a bit as she was jumping up and down, smiling more and Fran jumps with her saying

"Aw! That's so sweet! I gonna teach you a lot!"

Niles laughs at them a little and jumping with them "I am also!" Lexie smiling even more and said in a very happy voice.

"Everything is gonna be different. I am definitely taking about this job. Even though I really had no choice in the matter."

"What? Yes, you do, Lexie." Niles looked at Lexie with a smile and Lexie looked at him and pushes up her glasses, Niles smiles, and proceeds, "You have a choice. Not to have this all. Because you are the Princess here."

"But I do want this. I think the Earth and Universe need me. Whoever discussed I was chosen for this. Even though I won't see my friends anymore." Lexie said in a serious voice, smiling and her hands on her hips continue. "Also, I have the best people in the world to have as my Guardians"

"Aw...Wait I can call you Lexie?" Fran smiles more and putting her hands together.

Lexie nods happily "Yes of course." Fran jumping up and down again and smiling more.

"Oh yay! Oh, I'm gonna teach you about fashion and how to walk like a princess."

"Shouldn't I do that?" Niles looking at Fran crossing his arms and still saying, "I am English."

Fran hits his arm and looking mad at him "Hey, I'm the lady. So go clean." Niles laughs and kept his arms crossed and Lexie laughs at them.

Fran giggles, looked back at Lexie with a big smile "We should go down to the town. I can take you clothes shopping."

"Fran, you have to see my closet." Lexie laughs, she knew Fran will love her walk-in closet and all her clothes.

"Wait, is it huge? Do I get my own room?" Fran smiled more and putting her hand on Lexie's shoulder, looking so excited. Lexie nodded for a reply, 'Yes, you get your own room' and grabbed Fran hand and they three went up to Lexie closet. Fran went crazy when she saw it and then saw her own room and seeing all the rooms, it was a huge castle and it was all Lexie's. Everything is definitely gonna be different now. Lexie thought back to her friends and now the home, everyone will know she was a princess. It was the year 2009 and Lexie were only 10, but she was the Princess of the whole Universe. On Monday she'll be at school, but she'll be a princess, with a nanny and butler also a big castle in Germany. Will the paparazzi follow her everywhere now and if she did something really bad or stupid or embarrassing, everyone will know about it. How the heck does she kept paparazzi away? Well, she was the Princess, she could just ask them to back off. Lexie smiled to herself and Niles gave her a gift. It was a brand new phone, a galaxy phone. She put everyone's number into that new phone, it wasn't crappy at all. It was the news 2009 galaxy phone. Lexie laid bed that night after a great day and a great dinner, smiling and looking at her phone. A new life. A great new life. What could go wrong?

Back with the gods, Zeus was talking to Apollo they were fighting because Apollo didn't like how Zeus turned his little girl into a princess without telling him. But Zeus only fought back with how Apollo kept her a big secret and how it was his fault now she had no memories of being a demigod or being the daughter of a god. Kelly who was Lexie mother, she was so depressed and missing her daughter also was so worried about her. Apollo tries to keep her calm as he talked to Zeus, Ryant was sleeping back home with his grandparents on his mom side. Hades was hiding and overhearing this, he smirked at the idea, his nephew Apollo has been keeping his girl a secret and now she was the Princess of the Universe? What about him? Now his hair got fire and he growled to himself, went back down to the underworld. He had to kill this girl for the crown, but he had to wait out because he just couldn't do that out the blue right when she was turning into a princess. Hades smirked, the idea was, waiting a month or two then he will send his little helpers. He chuckled to himself with such an evil laugh, he had told his friend Crowley this also. But another time, he wants the crown of the universe.


End file.
